Some Harry Potter Limericks
by CherryCoke
Summary: Ahhh, the power of Poetry!
1. Harry Potter Limericks

****

Some Harry Potter Limericks!

There once was a toad named Trevor,

And when asked if he lies he said "Never ever!"

But when mistaken for a Lizard,

He cried, "No! I'm a Wizard!"

And was banished from here forever.

There was once a boy named Harry,

He was in a fight with Larry.

When called an Otter,

He yelled "You Rotter!"

And so the end did not turn out merry.

There once was a boy named Ron,

He sat on a big, fat Swan.

With a great Quack,

It threw him off its back,

And Ron fell in the Pond.

There once was a wizard named Seamus, 

He was beginning to get quite famous.

But when kicked in the shin,

People made fun of him.

And so Seamus is no longer that famous.

There once was a boy named Vince Crabbe,

On his finger was a little scab.

It came from a rat,

That was taking a nap.

And from then on Crabbe felt drab.

There once was a ghost named the Fat Friar.

"How did you die?" people inquired.

While playing canasta,

He choked on some pasta.

And now his Death no one admires.

There once was a Fanfiction Author,

Who asked people to stop being a Bother.

And then at half-past-six,

Out came some limericks!

And these are the stories by the Author.

****

Please review!!


	2. Some More Harry Potter Limericks!

Some More Harry Potter Limericks

****

**Some _More Harry Potter Limericks!_**

****

There once was a man named Hagrid,

He kept pets that the world would forbid.

He tamed a Blast-ended Skrewt,

And thought it was quite cute.

But that's what he thought of the Squid.

(Which later gobbled him up!)

There once was a three-headed dog named Fluffy,

Whose teeth were sharp and fur was scruffy.

Then Snape came in,

With a violin!

And Fluffy fell asleep. Poor Fluffy!

There once was a chess master named Ron,

Who was about to move his pawn.

But wait! He thought,

It might get caught!

So instead he mowed his lawn.

(I have no idea _why_ Ron decided to mow his lawn)

There once was a man named Black.

While walking, he fell in a crack.

He found it was really a canyon,

So he called upon his companion.

Who was Remus, of a loyal wolf pack.

There once was a boy named Dudley.

He really wasn't all that cuddly.

He was really fat,

And an annoying brat.

But his Parents still loved Dudley.

My good friend could not remember their screen-name,

They only applied yesterday, how lame!

They said, "I wrote it down,

But a Centaur took it to town!"

It's so unfair to give a Centaur the blame.

(Sorry about that one- I only wrote it because it's TRUE!)

There are many strange things at Hogwarts,

But the strangest of all is the sports!

They play Quiddich,

To catch the Snitch.

It is a game played by all sorts.

There was once a wizard named Malfoy.

He was really quite a spoiled boy.

While boating down the Nile,

He hit Gilligan's Isle.

He got stranded and many people jumped for joy.

(Okay, so maybe Gilligan doesn't live on the Nile.)

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related things belong to J.K. Rowling and Gilligan belongs to, I'm not sure. But he certainly does not belong to me.

**I personally think the other ones are better but hey, these aren't _that_ bad, are they? **

** **

**Read and Review please!!**

** **

**And Thank You, Lily, for Allowing me to use You in One of my 'Great' Limericks! (Thank Goodness you finally remembered your name) **

** **


	3. What? More Harry Potter Limericks!

What

**What?! _More_ Harry Potter Limericks!**

** **

(A/N: Since of the confusion over the pronunciation of the name Hermione (J.K. Rowling says, "Her-my-o-nee," my friend says "Her-mee-own," and I say "Her-moyn"), I have done three limericks for her. Thank you.)

** **

**There once was a girl named Hermione,**

**She thought all house-elves should be free.**

**She started a protest,**

**And who would've guessed,**

**That the police banished her to Tennessee!**

** **

** **

**There once was a witch named Hermione,**

**She knew all that could be known.**

**She got straight A's,**

**And a whole lot of praise.**

**Until she was hit by a cyclone.**

** **

** **

**Once there was a girl named Hermione,**

**It was Hogwarts that she had to join,**

**She was taught Magics,**

**And other neat tricks.**

**And that is all there is about Hermione. **

** **

** **

**There once was a headmaster named Dumbledore,**

**He was so old he could've fought in every war.**

**He controls Hogwarts,**

**And all other sorts.**

**And that was about Dumbledore.**

** **

** **

**There once was a man named Mr. Green,**

**He was known nation-wide for being mean.**

**Wait, hold on a second,**

**He's from Clue, I reckon…**

**You aren't from Harry Potter, Mr. Green!**

** **

** **

**There once was a phoenix named Fawkes,**

**He was bigger than the biggest of hawks.**

**He saved Harry,**

**From a snake big and scary,**

**And that is all about Fawkes!**

** **

** **

Now, how were those? Good, bad, horrible, great? 

** **

**Disclaimer: Everything that is Harry Potter related blah blah blah belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

** **

**Please read and REVIEW!!!!!!!! ****J**** I would appreciate it! ****J******

** **

**Ok, I admit it, these aren't as great as the other ones, so can ANY of you loyal, royal readers out there give me some IDEAS? Please? ****J******


End file.
